Ye Upon The High Throne
by SoldLotus
Summary: Sawada Tsunayori has lived her whole life with humans, but when her father suddenly joins the Yokai Defense, she's forced to go live in a city of yokai, or monsters and demons, though she herself is one. AU! FEM!TSUNA ALL27


**Bloop new story**

 **#demon nation #yeah #femtsuna is a boss ass bitch #deal with it**

 **#istillloveyouguysthough**

 **Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

A girl with long, wavy, waist length caramel colored hair bounced nervously in her house.

"What if they eat me? I'm scared! I've never been to a monster school before! What if they smell the human scent that rubbed off on me? I'll be killed!" She shrieked, grabbing at her hair before licking at her arms.

"I'll clean the scent off?!"

Before she could continue, someone put a hand onto her shoulder causing her to look up with her huge brown eyes that seemed to slowly tinge with a yellow and orange color around her, currently, slit like pupils. "Calm down, Tsu-chan! It'll be fine, everyone will love you!" Her mother, Nana, encouraged. "Besides, even if they didn't, you're one of the highest monsters on the tier list thanks to your papa and I! No one would mess with an angel's or the 'Young Lion's' daughter anyways."

Tsuna, short for Sawada Tsunayori, blinked at her father's nickname before feeling slightly hopeful.

"Now hurry up and go to school before you're late."

With that, Tsuna was pushed out of the house and she started to slowly walk to the school.

She observed her new winter school uniform. It consisted of a black v neck sweater that hugged her chest and hips, where her skirt started. The sweater had the school emblem on the left sleeve, and underneath the sweater was a typical white dress shirt. The sweater was a bit too long as the sleeves covered most of both her hands. Her skirt was black with two white stripes along the bottom rim going horizontally. She wore black knee high socks with the same white stripes on the top of the sock, and of course, black outside and inside shoes.

Tsuna sighed taking one of the hair ties and tied her bangs out of the way of her face causing the rest of her hair to fall around her like a waterfall.

"AN EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" a blur of what might've been a white haired man on fire yelled running around her. "I extremely haven't seen you around here before!"

"H-huh?" She asked watching him burn passionately (though he was literally on fire as well) with a look of confusion and determination. "I just moved here.. a-and.. uh.. you're on fire."

He brought a huge smile upon his face as he moved to punch his fists into the sky. "I'M ALWAYS ON FIRE!" after a while of his extreme ranting, He looked at her as the fire dimmed to nothing and held his hand out. "I am extremely the pyro, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

Tsuna nodded finally understanding the fire that surrounded him. She cautiously reached her hand out when Ryohei roughly grabbed it and brought it into a firm handshake.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayori.." she introduced herself while taking her hand back with a small hiss in surprise from the other's sudden hold.

"we should probably go to school before-"

Tsuna was cut off by the sudden school bell chimes that she knew all too well.

"EXTREMELY LATE!" He said running to the school as he waved and shouted his goodbyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened as she moved her hand to keep a tight grip on her school bag while her pupils seemed to adjust and make her look more focused ahead of her.

She took off running and shocked the pyro when she passed him with ease. "SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna sighed when she finally made it to the school gates after making sure that Ryohei was off of her tail.

"Herbivore."

She tensed at the sudden voice and turned to face the huge black wolf that she ran past earlier.

Her hair felt as if on end, and without questioning her instincts, she ran into the school as if her life depended on it. 'Scary, Scary, Scary!'

"Herbivore, for being late and attempting to run from punishment," Tsuna shrieked running even faster as she heard the patter sound of the wolf's feet. "I'll bite you to death."

With those words the wolf lunged at her while she jumped up to a nearby tree and onto the school roof with ease. "I'm not an herbivore!" Tsuna yelled as her fangs became slightly visible as her annoyance made her more confident.

The wolf growled and turned making Tsuna think he gave up. She herself decided to turn around and find another way to get to class when she was stopped by a crashing sound.

Turning back to the edge of the roof, Tsuna saw a man dressed fully in black with a tonfa smashed deep into the roof to help him up.

She panicked for a second, only for him to respond with a smirk that irked her to no end as she accepted his challenge.

"Having trouble there, Mr. Carnivore?" She asked purring his new nickname out as she neared him. "Would you like a hand?"

His response, once again, was a low growl as he pulled the rest of him up and threw the available tonfa at her to no avail.

She narrowed her eyes and waved a finger at him. "Bad dog, I'm suppose to throw the stick while you chase after it."

He lunged at her once again, only for her to dodge and jump to an unreachable area once again.

This continued for a few minutes until Tsuna seemed to get irritated that the wolf child would only get more excited with each blow instead of stopping.

When he came in for another attack, Tsuna reached out and scratched his face, giving him a bit of shock leaving her enough time to get away after a small complaint of 'only wanting to be on time for her first day.'

When she was out of sight, the dark haired boy put a hand on the scratch with a smirk. Not many people rebelled against him and survived.

He brought his hand down and licked his blood off of it. 'So she's the new kid?'

Tsuna fixed her hair as she stood behind her classroom door. "1-A.. what kind of people are in here?" She frowned while dusting off her uniform. "Actually, I'm more concerned about what kind of monsters they are.."

The teacher turned and saw her waiting at the door before turning to the class. "Now students, we all have a new student. Please take care of her and whatnot." The teacher said in a voice that sounded bored out of her mind.

Tsuna, taking that as a cue, walked into the classroom and bowed as soon as she made it to the center. "My.. My name is Sawada Tsunayori, please take care of me."

There was a few seconds of silence making the lioness feel uncomfortable and fidget on the spot forcing herself to not tear up and held a straight face as she stood up regularly.

It wasn't long till a chocolate haired girl squealed only to be followed by several other people talking at once.

"She's so cute!" The first girl squealed.

"Haha, the more the merrier!" A happy looking dark haired teen.

"Che! I was expecting more from the 'Young Lion's' daughter."

"Kufufu, guess I've found my next target."

"Mukuronii-sama.. you'll scare her"

"Let's see if she'll join us for lunch, Hana!"

"Hahi! Haru wants her to join as well!"

"I guess I don't really have a choice."

"She doesn't look too mean..."

"Yare yare, so noisy.."

"Ushishishi!"

"Your stupid laugh is annoying, fallen-Prince. Ow.."

/\/\/\/\/\

 **chapter end**

 **sorry it was so terrible, but I needed to release something that said that I lost my journals with my work in it, but I will find it soon!**

 **BTW**

 **Tsuna is a winged lioness**

 **Hibari is a skinwalker**

 **Ryohei is a pyro**

and this is all you get to know so far :P

if anyone wants me to post a full list of who is what, just let me know


End file.
